


Dark waters

by creature_17



Series: Memories for you [10]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, FBI, Genderswap, Memory Loss, Romance, Supernatural Elements
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26700673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creature_17/pseuds/creature_17
Summary: Не дай мне утонуть.
Relationships: RK900/fem!GavinReed
Series: Memories for you [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937518
Kudos: 3





	Dark waters

**Author's Note:**

> fem!Рид в моей версии зовут Кэйт (Кэйтелин Авасарала Райнэр), ей 26 лет.

Уши закладывает, над головой смыкается вода. Только она не в озере и мифическое чудовище не тянет на дно – которого нет. Ничего нет. Только шум заполняющий черепную коробку. Такой, как когда погружаешься в набранную ванну с головой.

– Господи, где я...

Она всегда была нейтральна к религии, не атеисткой – нет, скорее человеком, который верил только в себя и свои силы, но при этом не воспринимал в штыки тех, кто считал иначе. Жить с верой в Бога или Дьявола не так страшно, как люди, убивающие других ради забавы.

Выведенные на терминал данные плывут перед глазами.

Дышать по инерции становится сложнее, когда она вдруг сознает, что даже не понимает, что делает, но воздух нужен организму и приходится согласиться на вдох. Инстинктивно.

Темные воды сомкнулись над головой. Чудовище утянуло ребенка на дно.

Ее нет. Страха нет. Ничего нет.

– Кэйт, твой кофе, – мягко произносят над ее левым ухом, достаточно тихо, будто они не одни. - Все в порядке? - Незнакомый голос приобретает нотки волнения.

Она резко разворачивается, упираясь взглядом в лицо, чьи черты вклиниваются в сознание и будто тонкими хирургическими иглами пронизывают голову. Только бы не вцепиться пальцами в виски. Нет.

В поле зрения попадает собственная темная прядь, спавшая на глаза. Не смешно.

"Никаких панических атак, не сейчас." Вокруг слишком много людей.

– Где я? – Срывается с губ, покрытых бордовым тинтом.

Вода еще шумит в голове образуя вакуум, сквозь который прорывается его чертово лицо. Руки дрожат.

– Я не парализована? – Шепот неслышимый для человеческих ушей.

– Кэйт? – Чужие руки смыкаются на предплечьях.

– Не трогай меня! – Она почти рычит, отталкивая от себя андроида на добрые пару метров, сотрудники ДПД смотрят на них в недоумении, хрупкая девушка не могла просто так сдвинуть последнее творение Киберлайф, людям такое не под силу.

Единственное, что остается прежним - пистолет в наплечной кобуре. Кольт сорок пятого калибра в ее руках. Дуло нацелено аккурат в лоб машины.

– Рид, что ты творишь?! – Незнакомый мужчина оказывается в эпицентре, а возле него "еще одна копия".

Метафорическое чудовище зарыло ее обожранное тело в ил.

– Кэйт... – Ричард неуверенно поднимается, система явно ошиблась в расчетах силы приложенной к нему напарницей.

– Рид, убери ствол, – спокойно и твердо произносит лейтенант Андерсон, выставляя вперед руку.

– Я _вам_ не Кэйт, и я не Рид, – звенящим сталью голосом отвечает она.

– Детектив, это совершенно не смешно. – Вторая "копия" предпринимает попытку приблизится – теперь она целится в него.

– И уж тем более не "детектив". – Голос пропитан презрением и въедается в систему будто кислота, уничтожая все изнутри.

– Ты могла просто сказать "нет", – спокойно произносит Ричард, поправляя полы черного пиджака.

От андроида в нем был лишь диод. Но даже, если бы его не было – она бы знала, что перед ней машина.

– Что? – Глаза хищно сощуриваются, легкий наклон головы – слишком по-киношному неестественно.

– Предложение. Ты могла просто сказать нет и не устраивать этот спектакль.

Хэнк с Коннором переводят удивленные, если не шокированные, взгляды на девятисотого. Как такое могло быть, он ведь никогда не ладил с напарницей, они кажется всегда взаимно недолюбливали друг друга.

– Ты бракованный что ли? – Высокомерие не было чертой присущей Кэйт Рид, однако и голос чужой, но он сквозил им, будто это просто озвучка, не она. – Ты ведь Киберлайфовский, а им только устройства слежения разрабатывать.

– Что она несет. – Хэнк устало прикрывает ладонью лицо.

Андерсон никогда не питал теплых чувств к появившейся полтора года назад новой сотруднице. Детектив Рид переведена из Сиэтла, средние показатели – карьеристка.

– Ты совсем поехала?

– Обращается к федеральному спец-агенту на "ты" не положено, хотя чего ждать от копов. Спрашиваю один раз: где я? кто вы нахрен такие? и что я, блять, здесь делаю, если должна валятся в клинике со сломанным хребтом. – Все трое и еще куча офицеров на заднем плане смотрели на нее как на умалишенную. – А еще, какого хрена случилось с моими волосами?

– Парамнезия, такое бывает, она может выдавать сюжет какого-нибудь фильма за свою жизнь, – Коннор говорит абсолютно спокойно, ведь он понимает, девушка перед ним не имеет признаков серьезных психических отклонений, по крайней мере, на столько, чтобы сойти с ума за пару часов, – возможно вы ударились головой, позвольте я проска...

– В жопу засунь свое сканирование, выродок Киберлайфовский, что вы ублюдки со мной сделали?! – Она поочередно тычет пистолетом, снятым с предохранителя, в андроидов.

– Рид, хватит уже. Крутой розыгрыш, нам понравилось, если не прекратишь – я тебя арестую. – Хэнк достает свое табельное и направляет на девушку.

За его спиной еще несколько копов держат ее на мушке.

– Попробуй. – Кэйт усмехается, опуская ствол и зажимает пальцами три кнопки на своих неизменных G-Shock, красная подсветка на секунду заставляет офицеров подумать о террористической угрозе, бомбах и тому подобных исходах, но брюнетка лишь подносит запястье к губам: – МэйДэй.

***

Никаких взрывов. Только напряженные семь минут и 34 секунды, до появления в участке "людей в черном".

– Опустите оружие. – Фаулер выдернутый с собрания входит вместе с ними.

– Агент? – Произносит высокий мужчина лет сорока, обращаясь к так называемой "Кэйт Рид".

– Я вас не знаю.

– Авасарала?

– Так точно. – Усмешка.

– Какой сейчас год?

– Две тысячи тридцать пятый, конечно.

– Тридцать восьмой.

– Что? – Возмущается она с нескрываемым весельем. – Не смешно.

– Что последним вы помните?

– Медсестру, которая в сотый раз отказалась поступить милосердно и прикончить меня. Кажется, я потом заснула. Блять! Она...она.. да, Господи! Я что в Аду? Это какая-то персональная Преисподня? я не так-то много и грешила.

– Авасарала. – Мужчина тяжело вздыхает, он такое уже видел. – Вы специальный агент ФБР, вас прислали из Сиэтла, и под прикрытием внедрили в ДПД, когда была угроза восстания андроидов, вы должны были отслеживать случаи девиации, с чем вы прекрасно справлялись. После революции ваша работа продолжилась, только уже с целью выявления диверсий со стороны Киберлайф и противников признания законных прав андроидов. На позавчерашний день вы отследили еще одну секту, которую мы должны были накрыть – завтра. После чего вы бы получили должность в управлении ФБР Детройта и возглавили особый отдел кибер-безопасности. Опустите оружие, Авасарала, мы вам не навредим.

– Мой босс?

– Гаррисон.

– Ответ не верный.

–Он погиб при взрыве в управлении ФРБ Сиэтла, это все, что я знаю. Пожалуйста поверьте. Мы вызовем кого-то, кто тогда выжил и кого вы знаете с тридцать пятого. Вам нужно успокоиться, это новая сыворотка, вызывающая частичную амнезию. Мы уже сталкивались с таким.

***

– Меня зовут Кэйтелин Авасарала Райнэр, была завербована на втором курсе Тихоокеанского университета города Сиэтл – факультет психологии, после командировки в составе волонтерского корпуса в Палестину. В последующем принимала участие в военных действиях офицером девятого рейнджерского отряда – 14 командировок. 12 ноября 2035 получила серьезное ранение при взрыве в западном районе Сектора Газа и последующем падении с высоты третьего этажа. Как следствие – полный паралич.

Стандартная допросная комната ФБР, обшитая серыми пуленепробиваемыми панелями с приглушенным светом и черным тонированным стеклом, за которым, наверняка, были агенты, в данном случае: директор ФБР Детройта, его заместитель и начальник отдела по особым Сиэтла – Колт Гаррисон.

За столом напротив сидела женщина, что выглядела лет на сорок – Райнэр знала, что на самом деле Мадлен Уолт пятьдесят два – и была главой криминалистической лаборатории ФБР Сиэтла.

– Продолжай.

– Три месяца в госпитале Тель-Авива, месяц в специализированной клинике при ФБР в Сиэтле, в компании медсестры – Стэйси-Энн – которую неоднократно просила меня умертвить, так как не планировала продолжать существовать прикованной к постели. В последнем заключении медицинской комиссии, как и в первом, – восстановление двигательных функций невозможно.

– Последнее воспоминание.

– Ужин через трубку.

***

Кэйт любила плавать, ровно до одного момента. Ей было одиннадцать. Пикник на природе с семьей – на спор с братом прыгнула в озеро. Вода была настолько темной и густой, что она буквально слышала сквозь шум как воронка схлопнулась над ее головой. Судороги сводили ноги, но сильнее чувствовались чьи-то длинные тонкие пальцы, сомкнувшиеся на лодыжках. Она вырвалась случайно, просто нырнула глубже, подогнула ноги, касаясь чего-то подушечками ступней и уверенно оттолкнулась.

Родители думали, что девочка расцарапала ноги о коряги, коих на дне лесного озера, наверняка, было навалом.

***

Он сидел один в пустом коридоре, уперев локти в колени и скрывая лицо за ладонями. Никто не мог точно сказать, что происходило с ней. Психотропы, экспериментальная сыворотка, потеря памяти, в следствии какого-то сотрясения, которых после сканирования не было обнаружено.

Ричард и сам плохо помнил вчерашний день, что было странно для андроида.

Он сделал ей предложение, потому что любил. Потому что не понимал, как это, но _это_ сожрало его систему изнутри.

– Ричард? – Будто сквозь толщу воды слышится ее голос, не такой, каким она говорила в участке, не такой каким он был прежде – но голос определенно принадлежал _ей_. – Они уверены, что это из-за какой-то новой сыворотки, стирающей память. Плюс в том, что у всех подвергшихся ее воздействию воспоминания восстановились. От месяца до года.

В тишине андроид слышит лишь гулко бьющееся сердце сидящего рядом человека и только сейчас девятисотый понимает, что звук слишком глухой, слишком неестественный, будто помпа качающая кровь по венам и артериям бьется о металлическую клетку.

– Я все вспомню. – Она сжимает пальцы на его предплечье и андроид чувствует, как пластик вот-вот треснет под давлением.

– Кэйт. – Он смотрит в глаза цвета бутылочного стекла с мыслью, что даже если она убьет его прямо здесь – он будет ее любить.

Девушка разжимает руку чуть заторможено.

– Извини, я не привыкла еще к этому.

– Ты моя. – И девятисотый не уверен, что произносит это именно он, обхватывая с виду хрупкое тело и прижимая к своей груди.

Под тонкой светлой кожей модифицированный титан.

***

Два дня и пол суток.

– Возвращайся домой. – Агент Райнэр не привлекает лишнего внимания – поздним вечером в участке почти никого.

– Я не хотел, чтобы тебе было неловко, – отвечает Ричард, отключая терминал и смотря на сидящую на краю его стола девушку, – от моего присутствия.

– Что я ответила тебе _тогда_?

– Что я сам знаю ответ.

– И какой он?

– Я не уверен.

– Во мне?

– В себе.

– Я, наверное, люблю тебя, Ричард. Не дай мне утонуть.

***

Быть плодом чьих-то научных экспериментов не так-то и плохо, когда ты можешь одной рукой поднять тяжелый спорт-байк с полным обвесом.

Человеческий слух улавливает выстрелы.

Но стреляют не по ней.

– Ричард!

Секунда-две, четыре прыжка до цели, она как в замедленной сьемке наблюдает как пули рикошетят от него рассыпаясь черной пылью.

– Ри-ич?

Кэйт не может отшатнуться – он терпит ее любой, она не позволяет себе и миллиметра назад.

– Так не должно быть, – растерянно отвечает андроид.

– Определенно.

***

– Меня будто двое, – шепчет он, крепче прижимая ее к себе, зная, что Кэйт не больно, но все же боясь навредить и этот страх сильнее.

Машины, даже девиантные, не должны бояться и не могут любить.

У Ричарда сдвиг по всем программам и инородная материя, въевшаяся во все компоненты.

– Плевать сколько тебя. Ты мой, я люблю тебя. – Она контролирует себя – две недели как Кэйтелин Райнэр помнит, как стала киборгом и как стала Кэйт Рид – и знает, что даже если надавит сильнее, нечто скрытое в железе андроида не даст пластику треснуть под ее пальцами, под любой другой силой.

– Может мы оба просто свихнулись.

– Или умерли. – Мягкие пальцы девушки касаются его щеки, густой мрак спальни за зашторенными окнами буквально обволакивает их – защищая от всего.

– Кэйт, кем был твой погибший парень?

– С чего ты... – Она мотет головой и быстро сдается, утыкаясь носом в его шею. – Человеком, наверное.

***

Гладь лесного озера почти зеркальна. Темные воды хранят свои секреты.

Кэйт двадцать семь, и она погружается в них с головой без страха.

Пространство разрезает свет – огненно-оранжевый – такой неестественный для родных глаз. Скин андроида становится угольно-черным, как и волосы, как вода – густая и больше не пытающаяся утянуть на дно.

Кэйт верит в себя и Ричарда, чтобы там в него не вселилось, ведь куда страшнее те, кто убивает ради забавы, чем те, кто готов отдать жизнь ради любимых, даже если ни демоны, ни машины любить – априори – не приучены.


End file.
